How I Met Your Mother
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: While working on his memoir with James Novak, Fitzgerald Grant, III sits down to tell his kids the long story of how he met their mother, Olivia Pope.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter One: The One Where He Meets The Ice Queen**

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_Kids!" Fitzgerald Grant, III called out, "Get in here!" _

_Twenty year old Jerry Grant and fifteen year old Karen Grant stumbled into the back patio. Jerry had a basketball tucked under his arm and both looked aggravated. "Dad," Karen whined, "I was totally beating him, what?"_

"_Take a seat." Fitz motioned to the sofa as he settled into the overstuffed chair across from them._

_Jerry and Karen looked at each other despondently. In the last year their father had become obsessed with telling stories. It was all because their Uncle James was working on a book about him. Now all he did was tell story after story. _

"_Okay, we're sitting." Jerry grumbled as he leaned back._

"_I want to tell you the story of how I met your mother." Fitz smiled and closed his eyes. "It all started over a dinner with your Grandfather Grant when I was halfway through my first year at Harvard Law School. I hadn't even considered joining the military yet and I thought I was going to be Governor of California. I was twenty-two and just having fun." Jerry and Karen looked at each other before settling in for at least thirty minutes._

**January 1995**

"Fitz, you're going to love this girl and her father." Fitzgerald Grant, Jr, otherwise known as Big Jerry, the former Governor and current Senator from California glanced over at his son, Fitzgerald Grant, III, a first year law student at Harvard.

Fitz grinned at his father, "I'm sure I will, Dad." He agreed with a nod of his head. He didn't agree with his father on much, but he knew it was important to make connections if he was going into law or politics. He hadn't really decided which at this point. And the girl, a junior at Georgetown on the track for law school, could be interesting. It'd been a while since he'd had a date. Or a good fuck.

"That's my boy." Big Jerry patted his back, accepting his response, "Andrew!" He waved his hand, "And Mellie look at you, you're just a picture of grace and beauty."

Fitz stood as the two approached. The man, Andrew Carmichael, and his daughter, Melanie, fondly known as Mellie, approached them with smiles on their faces. There was something about Mellie's smile that made Fitz pause. While she appeared to be happy, her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. There was something missing. Something icy in them. His law school buddy, Jake Ballard, would call it an ice queen look.

"Fitz." He held out his hand to her.

She grasped it lightly, "Mellie." She cooed and waited for him to pull out her chair. She was the epitome of a southern belle. All grace and charm and good manners and ice cold.

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_That's how you met Mom?" Karen asked. "You actually thought our mother was an ice queen?" _

"_Dad, were you drunk?" Jerry asked._

_Fitz laughed warmly, "That kids, is how I met, your Aunt Mellie." _

"_What?" Jerry and Karen chorused together._

"_Yup, not exactly the most pleasant meeting I guess." Fitz admitted._

"_No, wait, I thought this was the story of how you met Mom." Jerry reminded him._

_Fitz rolled his eyes and chuckled, leaning back with a little stretch, "I'm getting there, it's a long story, but trust me, it's worth it." _

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal (or How I Met Your Mother)_

**Chapter Two: The One Where Fitz Joins the Navy**

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_Okay, kids, so where was I?" Fitz asked as he picked up his cup of tea. Olivia forced him to switch to hot tea when the doctor told him it was coffee or alcohol and she declared she wasn't drinking alone just so he could drink coffee. He grinned remembering the conversation. His Livie was a force to be reckoned with. And he loved her for it._

"_Well you forced us to stop playing the basketball game I was winning," Karen began._

"_You mean the game you were about to lose." Jerry interjected._

_Karen cleared her throat, "As I was saying, the game I was winning because you wanted to tell us how you met Mom, instead you told us how you met Aunt Mellie. Dad, you're only 52, your memory is fine, what was that all about?"_

_Fitz laughed, "I'm getting to the part about meeting your mother. Now the minute I met your Aunt Mellie I knew she was not the woman for me. Despite that, I spent the next two years dating her while I finished law school and she finished her undergrad and joined me at Harvard."_

"_And that has to do with Mom how?" Jerry asked._

_Fitz rolled his eyes, "Please be patient," he looked up as the door opened, "hey Livie, I'm just telling the kids how we met." _

"_No he's telling us about how he met Aunt Mellie." Karen interjected, tucking a dark curl behind her ear and rolling her bright blue eyes._

_Olivia laughed and settled in Fitz's lap, "That is the story of how we met. Your father likes to tell the long version that bores most people to tears. It happens to be my favorite story though." Olivia admitted, "Where are we?" She asked. "I still have twenty-two more minutes before the oven timer goes off." _

_Fitz drew her in deeper, "Well I was just telling the kids that I dated Mellie for two years and did my best to try to stomach her, especially once she moved to Harvard for law school, as well and we began living together." _

"_Wait, I thought I wasn't supposed to live with anyone I dated ever." Karen crossed her arms petulantly._

"_You're only fifteen don't even start to think about leaving my roof." Olivia warned playfully._

"_And you're not dating until your thirty anyhow." Fitz piped up._

"_Sucks to be you." Jerry sang out and Karen stuck out her tongue maturely at him. _

_Karen sighed and leaned back, "And then what happened?"_

"_Karen!" Jerry drew her name out in a yell in protest, "Don't egg them on!" _

"_Oh hush now," Olivia scolded her son, "yes, Fitz, what happened?"_

_Fitz grinned at his tiny wife and pressed a kiss to her nose, "Well, I decided to join the Navy." _

**June 1997**

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I heard you correctly, Fitzgerald." Mellie stood with her hands on her hips staring across from him in the living room of their apartment.

"I joined the Navy." He repeated slowly.

"You joined, you joined, you, what the hell were you thinking?" She screeched, throwing her hands up in the air as she spoke.

Fitz shrugged, "I was thinking today is a nice day, I think I'll join the Navy." He quipped at her.

Mellie's mouth dropped open and then closed again. They stood in silence for thirty seconds before she picked up the phone on the corner table, "I'm calling your father."

Fitz shrugged, "Go ahead. What's done is done. I'm just waiting for orders to ship out for basic. On the plus side you'll have this whole place to yourself."

Mellie stuttered, "Place to my, are you, what the, damn it Fitzgerald, this is not the plan!"

"Oh the plan, right, Fitz graduates and takes a job here for a couple of years while you finish up, then he goes out to California, works for a politician, marries you, runs for Governor and eventually President of the United States of America. Yeah that's not happening. I'm joining the Navy." Fitz rocked on his heels.

SCANDAL

"He did what?" Big Jerry asked.

"I'm telling you, Jerry, he joined the Navy. He just came home and said 'I joined the Navy', like I'd be happy or proud or something." Mellie informed him. "Then he turned around and left."

"He joined the Navy?" Jerry repeated, "Without my permission?"

"Yes, Jerry, he said the plan is not happening. He's not running for Governor or for President." Mellie continued, "You and Cyrus and Daddy need to fix this." She hung up the phone before he could rope her into fixing Fitz. She was going to graduate top of her class at Harvard and get a job. She was going to make her own way in case Fitz got himself killed in the Navy. She needed a back up plan.

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_So in order to not marry Aunt Mellie you joined the Navy?" Jerry asked, "And since when were you supposed to marry Aunt Mellie?"_

_Olivia laughed, "Your Grandfather Grant, who you barely knew Jer and you never met Karen, really wanted your daddy to marry Aunt Mellie. He thought she was an appropriate choice for a wife."_

"_And what did he think of you?" Karen asked._

_Olivia laughed, "Oh we didn't see eye to eye on anything. He completely disapproved of me." _

"_At the very least you must've agreed on how much you loved Daddy." Karen told her._

_Olivia shook her head, "I love your daddy far more." She pressed a tender kiss to his temple, letting her fingers gently run through the mess of curls that were showing more and more gray each day. He was getting older. He'd always be getting older. It had never really bothered her or crossed her mind that he was ten years older than her. Now with each passing year and each new birthday it was all she could think about. He was only fifty-two now, but soon it would be sixty-two, then seventy-two, then eighty-two, and she'd always be a decade younger than him. _

"_Very true," Fitz agreed, "so I joined the Navy." He got the story back on track._

**August 1997**

Mellie sighed and tried to muster up some tears, "Have a safe flight, Fitzgerald." She pulled him into a hug and glared across the airport lobby at Jake Ballard. She found out a few weeks later that his college buddy and law school buddy, Jake Ballard, joined the Navy the same day Fitz did. It was his idea. Now they were off to basic together. If Jake Ballard got Fitz killed and ruined her chances at being the First Lady of the United States of America she'd kill him herself. She was an excellent shot after all.

Fitz gently rubbed her back, at times he really did think he loved Mellie, but then there were moments like these, when she was unsupportive of anything that did not directly benefit her that he just wanted to walk away.

And he was walking away. He was joining the Navy.

SCANDAL

"His contract is only for three years." Cyrus took a sip of the bourbon in his tumbler, "This could actually help him."

"Help him how? Experience, that's what will help him." Jerry roared as he poured a third glass of scotch.

"Actually, I think this could work, he serves his country and he's got the vote of the soldiers and veterans. That's an edge. He comes back he volunteers at veteran's events, he works for the Governor then he runs for Governor. It's perfect. He's going to do great. Three years in the military will fly by and then three years in politics, it's perfect." Cyrus explained.

Jerry leaned back, "I hope Carmichael sees it that way."

"Mellie's waiting for him right?" Cyrus asked.

"You're damned right she is. And she's in her second year at law school, top of her class."

"Good, she'll work while he's getting his sea legs in the political world, help build up her name and they'll get married so while she's doing well she'll become a Grant and by the time he's running for Governor she'll be pregnant." Cyrus laid out the pretty picture. "Trust me Jerry, this boy of yours is going to go places. You're both going to go places."

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_And this is where I must leave you all." Olivia stood up as the oven timer echoed through the open window." She leaned down and kissed Fitz briefly, "Isn't this a good story?" She asked her kids. They grumbled an incoherent response._

"_We'll wait for you." Fitz decided._

"_I'd like that." She admitted, tucking a piece of stray hair back into its bun. _

SCANDAL


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal (or How I Met Your Mother)_

**Chapter Three: The One Where Fitz Stays**

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_Okay, everything is set for another forty-five minutes." Olivia came back outside, this time carrying a tray with a teapot, cups for her and the kids and muffins. "I was hungry." She explained._

"_You're always hungry." Fitz teased her._

"_Yes I am, and you love me for it." She winked at him._

"_So very much." He sighed._

"_You joined the Navy, Dad." Jerry interrupted, "Now can we please finish this story already?" He asked._

"_Right the Navy, so the minute we were done with training we were shipped out to Afghanistan during their Civil War. We were in places we had no business being in, but we were there anyhow. America had been there since 1996, we were just closing in on 1998."_

"_Dad, we don't need a history lesson." Karen deadpanned._

"_Right, so I deployed twice to the Middle East during my first three year contract. I was coming back from Afghanistan the second time when my deployment was up and I had a decision to make: do I stay in or go home?" _

**June 2000**

Jake leaned back on the aircraft taking them to Germany from the Middle East, "I'm staying." He decided firmly. "This is important. I believe in this now. While I'm still not convinced we should be over there, that is out of my hands. I need to help the guys over there, I can't leave them regardless of whether or not I agree with the government."

Fitz glanced out the window, "I don't know what to do." He admitted, "I just, I wasn't supposed to do this."

"You're good at this." Jake pointed out, "People respect you because you're you, because you're just another guy in the trenches no matter what your rank is. No one gives a flying fuck that you're a senator's son anymore. You took care of that in Basic when you took the fall for that prank on the General and took the punishment without ratting those guys out."

"I like that. I like that I'm respected for what I can do and not who my father is." Fitz admitted.

"That's actually more of a lack of respect in the military, dude. So are you reupping or are you going home?" Jake asked.

Fitz closed his eyes. He needed to decide before he got back to America, before his father found him and dragged him home to California for a homecoming parade he didn't earn. Sure he'd seen battle, but he was fine. He could go for another three years and he could do more good. He could help the Americans there. And they needed all the manpower they could get as long as the government was going to keep them over there.

"Just think about it. I'm with you all the way, man." Jake grinned and kicked his leg in response.

"Thanks, dude."

"Hey you just don't want to go back to the ice queen." Jake shook his head, "I'd have joined the Navy solely to get away from her. The woman is an iron maiden who just wants to control you. She wants to have you by the balls."

"Tell me about it." Fitz laughed, "She's not all bad, there's just something missing."

"You need to break up with her." Jake advised, "Why waste your time when you can find someone you love?"

"Don't tell me you're going to go all chick like on me, man." Fitz mocked him.

"Mock me all you want, man, you know I'm right." Jake just winked at him.

Jake was right though, Mellie wasn't who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was wasting his time and her time. He held his breath as the plane landed in Germany.

SCANDAL

"Everything is all set up, Cy." Big Jerry clapped his hands together, "The homecoming parade is going to be epic. No one will ever forget it."

"Jerry," Cyrus took a deep breath, "you can cancel the parade."

"Cancel the parade? Nonsense." Jerry picked up two glass tumblers and filled them with scotch, "Here's to our future President of the United States of America."

"He signed a new contract." Cyrus set his glass of scotch down, "He's in for another three years. He's being assigned to the Naval Air Station in Jacksonville, Florida."

"He did what?" Even Cyrus could see that Big Jerry's blood pressure rose to an obscene level as he saw red, "How did you find out?"

"He called Mellie. She called me."

"How could he do this to me?" Jerry sunk into a chair, "I have given him everything and then to go and do this?"

Cyrus took a deep breath and sat across from Jerry, "We just push the plan back another three years. It's okay, he gets back and we throw him head first into politics. No harm, no foul, now he'll be an even bigger war hero."

Jerry threw the half filled tumbler of scotch at the wall, ignoring it as it shattered, "No, the spiteful little ungrateful son of a bitch is trying to ruin everything our family has built up over the years."

"Or maybe he's trying to do something on his own? Or maybe we need to find another girl,"

"No, there is no other woman. It's Mellie or it's no one. Get out." Jerry pointed at the door and Cyrus agreed with an incline of his head, as he left.

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_Seriously?" Karen asked, "It was that big of a deal that you wanted to stay in the Navy?" _

"_He had a plan for me." _

"_I'm glad you guys don't put that kind of pressure on us." Karen smiled across at her parents._

"_We would never do that." Olivia told her, "We promise." _

"_And what did Grandma Grant think about all of this?" Jerry asked._

"_It's funny you should mention her." Fitz smiled down at Olivia before continuing his story._

**June 2000**

"I'm so proud of you, Fitzgerald." Carol Grant said into the phone. "So can I come visit you in Florida?"

"Of course, Mom, I've missed you. That last deployment was too long." He admitted.

"It was, but still, I'm so proud of you doing this. I always hoped you'd find your own way. I just never wanted to push you." She admitted.

"Thanks, I'm glad I'm staying too. Jake and I agreed that another tour or two was necessary."

"How is my adopted son doing?" Carol asked. She'd grown fond of Jake when he turned out to be Fitz's roommate freshman year. The two were thick as thieves and he was a good influence on Fitz, steering him away from his father's negative influence and edging Fitz down a path he chose himself.

Fitz laughed, "He's good. I'll tell him you asked about your favorite son." He teased his mother.

"Oh nonsense," Carol tutted him, "you know you're my favorite son."

"Mom, I'm your only son." Fitz reminded her.

"Well you're still my favorite."

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_So you stayed in the military then?" Karen asked._

"_How many years were you in the military?" Jerry questioned._

"_This is why you guys need to listen to your dad's stories," Olivia rolled her eyes, "you need to know about us before you two. We did have lives before you two were brought into the world to create chaos." Olivia laughed and smiled warmly at her two children. _

"_Well, Dad?" Jerry prompted him._

_Fitz sighed and rubbed Olivia's back, her hand instinctively finding its way to where a scar rested. "I wasn't in for too much longer, just those three years. I was honorably discharged just before my contract ended for medical injuries."_

"_What happened then?" Karen leaned forward as she asked._

**February 2003**

Fitz woke with a start and looked around the room. Lifting his hands he realized there were wires attached to his arms, "Fucking California. That's where they had to take us after we apparently left Germany. Although I don't really remember being in Germany at all."

Fitz looked to his right to see Jake sitting in a wheel chair and IV bag and catheter attached. He looked rough, "You look like hell." Fitz rasped out.

Jake laughed and wheeled himself forward to pick up a pitcher of water and a glass, shoving a straw in it he held the cup in front of Fitz's face, "Drink, then you can tell me how awful I look. I'm just gonna say this, you look worse, man."

When Fitz motioned he was done, he attempted to sit up, "What happened?"

"You remember how we got shot down?" Jake asked with a questioning look.

"The last thing I remember was passing out after a brutal beating." He referred to the PoW camp they'd been in when they were shot down over Pakistan.

"Yeah well, British troops invaded shortly after. We were airlifted to Germany. I apparently passed on en route from dehydration. I don't really remember much of Germany. You've been in and out of it for the last three days. We were airlifted to California the second we were stable enough." Jake explained.

"Airlifted to California." Fitz repeated, the weight of the words suddenly hitting him.

"Your dad is here." Jake told him.

"Yes, your father is here." They both looked over to find Big Jerry leaning in the doorway, "And so is your girlfriend." He motioned to Mellie who was standing behind him.

SCANDAL


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal (or How I Met Your Mother)_

**Chapter Four: The One With the Purple Elephant Mug**

_**Present Day - 2025**_

_Jerry sighed, "Dad, while this is all thoroughly interesting," he lied, "you really aren't telling us how you met Mom. You've told us how you met Aunt Mellie. Who you and Uncle Jake apparently hated. Can we please fast forward however many years to get to Mom so we can go. I want to meet up with Elise tonight." He whined._

_Fitz rolled his eyes and looked down at Olivia knowingly, "I'm getting there. You're almost to her first big entrance." He paused, "Now where was I?" He asked._

"_Jerry had just shown up at the hospital with Mellie." Olivia reminded him, "And hurry up, I've only got fifteen more minutes before the timer goes off." _

"_Oh right." Fitz sighed, "So like I said, Mellie was standing right next to Dad. Uncle Jake was not thrilled to see either of them."_

**February 2003**

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Fitz snapped.

"Son, you were in a PoW camp in Pakistan, what do you think we're doing here?" Jerry asked.

"Oh Fitzgerald," Mellie cooed as she floated to his bedside just as a nurse walked in, "I'm so thankful you're okay." She placed a kiss on his forehead before turning to the nurse, "How long until I can take him home?"

The nurse smiled understandingly, "We're going to keep him for observation. And he's still dehydrated. Captain Ballard, what are you doing in here?"

"Just wanted to see my good friends Big Jerry and Mellie. Plus I thought my face was the first on _Fitzgerald_ would want to see when he woke up." Jake replied, "Was I wrong?" He asked in mock concern.

"Not in the least." Fitz joked back.

"A sense of humor, that's good." The nurse smiled warmly at the two men. "Well you two need to get some rest, Captain Ballard, let me help you back to your room."

SCANDAL

"Jerry he should stay in the hospital." Carol crossed her arms petulantly.

"Carol," Mellie began.

"Ms. Hulsey," Carol corrected, "I go by my maiden name and I have not approved of this marriage myself so you may not call me Carol." She corrected.

"Ms. Hulsey," Mellie flushed scarlet at the correction, "technically I am Fitz's power of attorney and medical contact. I think he should be moved to a private facility here in California where I can stay with him while he finishes his recovery."

"So he can run for Governor." Carol finished, "He doesn't want to marry you or run for Governor."

"He's already agreed to marry Mellie. It's official, Carol." Jerry interrupted before stalking away.

"And I am moving him to a private facility." Mellie replied stiffly.

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_Dad, why didn't you do something?" Jerry asked, "You were a grown man, weren't you?" _

"_Oh yes, he was nearly thirty and he was still letting them control him." Olivia piped up, "The real reason they wanted to move him was to keep him from Uncle Jake, whose family couldn't afford a private facility and he was going to be released soon anyway and move back to New York with them where they could help him with the remainder of his recovery." _

"_It's okay though, son, we're getting to the good part now." Fitz smiled and looked over at Olivia, taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to the back of it._

**April 2003**

"I'm going to repeat myself just one more time," Fitz began, "I have no interest in running for Governor of California. I have no interest in politics at this point in time at all. I want to practice law and teach night courses. I've made up my mind. And I want to do it in New York. On the East Coast. Away from you," he pointed to his father, "and you." He pointed to Mellie, "near Mom and my best friend."

Fitz watched in amusement as Big Jerry turned three shades redder before replying, "You have already had your six years of freedom, it's time for you to start to focus on the career you're supposed to have. As a Grant. It's your responsibility to this state. And so help me God, I will cut you off. You won't like paying for a New York City apartment without money."

**July 2003**

"I have no idea what to get her." Fitz muttered as he moved through the department store. "The woman has every fucking thing she could want."

Jake Ballard rolled his eyes and laughed, "You do know you're marrying her, right?"

Fitz glared at him, "I haven't officially asked her yet." He reminded his friend.

Jake shook his head, "If you don't _want _to marry Melanie Carmichael then why are you planning to?"

"You heard my father." Fitz reminded him.

"Fitz, you don't want to run for Governor of California." Jake nudged his shoulder, "So don't. Don't run and don't marry Mellie. I'm telling you, the woman is an ice queen. Is the sex even that good?"

"Oh, she knows what she's doing." Fitz winked at him.

"Gross, man." Jake rolled his eyes, "Okay, so why am I here exactly?"

"To help me find a birthday present for her. She's turning twenty-eight tomorrow."

"And you're shopping in a department store for your almost fiancee when she's super rich and you're super rich?"

"My father is super rich, I'm not super rich." Fitz reminded him.

"That's something only rich people say." Jake rolled his eyes, "Look man, she's going to be expecting something like jewelry."

"I hate shopping." Fitz muttered.

"Me too, and this isn't even for a girl I'm fucking. So if I can suck it up, you can too. Come one, let's see if they have something that may not look too department storey in the jewelry section." Jake shoved his friend forward, knocking him into a willowy red head.

"Hey, watch where you're walking." The red head snapped.

"Sorry ma'am," Fitz tipped his head at her, "Jake watch where you shove me." He snapped.

"Idiots." The woman rolled her eyes, "Livia!" She called out, flagging down a woman in a white sundress with bright red wedges on.

"Hey, Abs, sorry I'm late. Cyrus went on forever and ever and ever about some campaign that's going to take a miracle to win because the candidate won't propose to his girlfriend and blah blah blah. So not interested, but we're meeting up with him again later today." The dark skinned girl yammered on as she approached.

"Hey man," Jake leered, "that sounds like you. Isn't that blood pressure neurotic dude named Cyrus?"

Olivia's eyes moved over Abby's shoulder to the two military men standing behind her, "I'm sorry, but was I speaking to you?" She asked rhetorically, "I think not. Come on Abs, I need to find some mugs and you said you need place mats?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Abby rolled her eyes at the two idiots, albeit sexy idiots, behind her.

"It was nice meeting you too, Red!" Fitz called out before shoving Jake with a laugh. "Alright, you've talked me into spending too much money on a woman I don't like. Let's go."

Jake paused and looked back at the two women, "Let's go look at coffee mugs and place mats."

Fitz paused and rolled his eyes, "Okay which one, the red head or the one in the white dress?"

It was Jake's turn to roll his eyes, "I saw the way you were looking at the one in the white dress, let's go find them. She could totally be your replacement and then you won't marry the ice bitch."

"Ice queen." Fitz corrected.

"Same difference." Jake turned Fitz's body toward the home goods department, "Now march, soldier."

"Sir, yes, sir." Fitz replied with a salute and a grin before taking off in the direction of the two women.

Fitz and Jake came to a screeching halt when their targets came into view, "What do we do now?" Jake asked.

"Seriously, man? This was your idea." He rolled his eyes and stepped forward, "I don't know what I'm looking for." He said rather loudly, causing the red head and the woman in white to look over at them.

"Did you two pervs follow us here?" The red head snapped.

Fitz and Jake looked at each other and slowly shook their heads. "We're just looking for," Jake started.

"This." Fitz picked up the first item in his reach, a purple coffee mug with a giant elephant on it, "I need one of these." He said.

"A purple coffee mug? With an elephant on it?" The woman in white questioned.

Fitz looked down at the child's cup, "Yup." He turned to Jake, "Let's go, man." He shoved his friend, taking the cup with him.

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_That's how we ended up with that mug?" Karen asked._

"_I figured someone got that for us." Jerry shook his head. "Such a lame move, Dad. You seriously need some game." _

"_Hey, I have game. I did snag your mom, didn't I?" Fitz asked._

"_Not because you stalked Aunt Abby and me and then bought that mug." Olivia pointed out._

"_I'll never get rid of that mug, and now you two have to promise to keep it in the family after we die." Fitz shook a finger at them._

"_Yes, Dad." They chorused as the timer went off._

"_Well, that was a great story, we're going to go finish our game now." Jerry stood up, picking the basketball up with him._

"_Oh it's not over. I had no idea who your mother was at that point. We're just getting started." _

"_Wait until I get back." Olivia requested as she stood up and walked into the house._

SCANDAL


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal (or How I Met Your Mother)_

**Chapter Five: The One With Olivia Pope**

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_So where were we?" Olivia asked as she came back onto the patio, wiping her hands on her apron._

"_Dad bought a purple elephant mug." Karen sighed wearily._

"_Oh yes," Fitz opened his arms, indicating his tiny wife should snuggle deep into his side, "enter Olivia Pope." He grinned down at her._

**July 2003**

"I seriously can't believe you bought that thing." Jake referred to the mug.

Fitz shrugged, not responding to that comment, but instead asking, "Think Mellie will like the necklace."

Jake shrugged this time, "No fucking clue." He admitted as Fitz's cell phone rang.

He pulled it out and sighed, "Yeah, Dad?" He asked.

"There's someone Cyrus and I want you to meet. Get to the house. Mellie is on her way." Big Jerry hung up, not waiting for Fitz's response.

"Awesome, I have to get to Dad's, wanna come?" He asked Jake.

"No, but for you I will." Jake sighed as he pulled himself up into Fitz's Jeep.

SCANDAL

"Why is Red here?" Cyrus asked.

"Because I asked her to be. And her name is Abby. And she's brilliant." Olivia snapped. "We're going to need help on this. I'm calling in a few of my friends, Harrison, Huck, and Quinn." Olivia glanced down at her phone, "They're on their way." She walked back towards Abby without another word.

Cyrus let out a small yell, "Olivia, we will have campaign workers who"

"Who won't be able to do you any good because they are incapable of thinking outside of the proverbial box." Olivia snapped back.

"And your twenty-something year old friends can?" Cyrus challenged.

"Harrison is a twenty-eight year old former attorney who was very good at his job and on his way to becoming partner when I snagged, Huck is government and military trained who can trace and hack anything and anyone, Quinn is a computer genius who Huck personally trained who graduated from Georgetown Law with me and Abby is a twenty-six year old former investigator for the DC police with a law degree from Yale. Any other questions regarding their qualifications?" She crossed her arms and Cyrus knew he'd lost the battle. If he wanted Olivia here, her team's presence was required.

"Fine." Cyrus stalked off to find Big Jerry.

"Hey, Liv!" She turned at her name to find Harrison, Huck and Quinn standing in the foyer doorway, "Where's our flailing candidate?" Harrison asked.

"Lord only knows. You should know that while our help is wanted, we're not entirely welcomed here." She warned.

"Oh come on, Liv, that's never stopped us before." Abby grinned, nudging her hip.

"Point taken." She smiled at her friends. This was going to be a challenge. She liked challenges though. She thrived on challenges. "So, once we meet Big Jerry and Fitzgerald Grant, III we'll be able to form a game plan."

"Uh, excuse me," Abby interrupted Olivia's instructions, "but did you two pervy pervs really follow us from the mall? I'm pretty sure that you're now trespassing because this is private property."

Jake let out a loud laugh, "How ya doing there, Red?" When she didn't respond he leered, "Don't tell me you didn't miss us?"

Olivia's eyes narrowed at the two of them before they flew to a picture on the side table of a man in full military uniform, "You must be Fitzgerald Grant, III." She surmised.

"And you are?"

Olivia stepped forward and stretched out her hand, "Olivia Pope. Cyrus sent me to save your campaign before it burns to a crisp."

"There is no campaign." Fitz stated suddenly.

Olivia didn't even flinch, "I was told you'd say that."

"Don't listen to him for a moment, Miss Pope." Senator Fitzgerald Grant, Jr descended the stairs and entered the foyer with Cyrus and a beautiful brunette behind him. "I'm Jerry Grant, everyone calls me Big Jerry." He introduced himself. "And this is my son's future fiancee," he dropped his voice to a stage whisper, "he's trying to surprise her with the engagement even though we all know it's happening," his voice rose to a normal level and Olivia's eyes darted over to the candidate's, he was rolling his eyes and his friend was fake shooting himself, "it's so nice to have you with us." Big Jerry continued, ignoring Jake and Fitz.

Olivia stretched out her hand, "Olivia Pope, these are my associates Abby, Harrison, Huck and Quinn." She motioned to the group behind her.

"Well, thank you all for coming." Jerry repeated. "Fitz, aren't you going to thank them for coming?" He asked pointedly.

Fitz crossed his arms, "Not right now." He decided before stalking off with a laughing Jake behind him.

"Senator Grant,"

"Jerry, please, Miss Pope."

"Jerry, if he doesn't want to run for Governor this is a huge waste of our time and resources." Olivia informed him.

"He's going to run, you'll see, now this is his best asset, Mellie Carmichael." He finally introduced the brunette.

"It's so terribly nice to meet you, Olivia." Mellie shook her hand, "Thank you so much for coming and I'm so glad that you're willing to help us."

Olivia tried not to narrow her eyes at the fake tone of her voice. "It's my job." She reminded Mellie.

"So you're a campaign worker? Cyrus never did tell us what you do for a living." She smiled sweetly at Olivia.

"I graduated in December with my law degree and opened up my own practice."

"Right out of law school?" Mellie asked skeptically.

"Yes, it's a consulting firm, Olivia Pope and Associates." She crossed her arms, waiting for the attack from Mellie.

"And how has that gone?"

"Very well, actually." Harrison spoke up, "We haven't stopped since January." Mellie's eyebrows rose and then fell at his words.

"Well then, maybe you can fix Fitzgerald's attitude." she pushed herself off of the love seat she was leaning against and walked out of the room.

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_Dad! How could you talk to Mom like that?" Karen protested._

"_More to the point, why did she let you?" Jerry stared wide-eyed between his parents._

_Olivia and Fitz both laughed, "Well he didn't get away with it for long." Olivia admitted._

"_No, and I didn't want to." He leaned over and pressed his lips to his wife's just briefly._

"_Well, it's a great story." Karen stood up and stretched, "Thanks for sharing it with us." _

"_Oh it's not over yet." Fitz said, reaching over to grab a blanket on the chair next to his to drape over Olivia's lap._

"_But you met Mom." Jerry protested._

"_But I didn't know she was your mom quite yet." Fitz admitted._

"_You're not going to tell us how you met Mom, are you?" Jerry sighed, "You're going to tell us your whole love story aren't you." _

_Fitz shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not." _

SCANDAL


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal (or How I Met Your Mother)_

**Chapter Six: The One With the Spy Adventure**

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_Now let's see," Fitz picked up a muffin and held it out for Olivia to take a bite, "right, I'd just met Olivia." He smiled and his eyes roved back toward Memory Lane. "I didn't speak much to your mother the first month I knew her. She thought I hated her. Really, it was another emotion altogether bubbling inside of me that was only complicated by your Aunt Mellie's presence in my life."_

**August 2003**

"And so I said yes." Mellie smiled and held out her hand, showing off the diamond in a yellow gold band.

Jake shook his head. He'd volunteered to work for the campaign at Fitz's incessant begging. And at Fitz's insistence, had been giving a salary and everything. He was organizing the different field offices under the watchful eye of Red. He liked Red. She was easy to aggravate and he loved the way her blue eyes flashed every time she got angry at him. She had grit. She had fire. She had spice. He took a sip of his coffee and moved his eyes from Red to Mellie, who was standing next to a stoic Fitz.

"I'm so happy you're officially going to be a part of our family." Big Jerry grinned, hugging the girl.

"Oh me too, I can't believe I'm going to be a Grant." She sighed dreamily. Not because she was marrying Fitz, but because she was going to be a Grant. When Jake caught Fitz's eye he held up his coffee cup in salute.

Fitz was not thrilled.

_One week Earlier_

"_I am not ready to marry her." Fitz stated flatly._

"_Well are you planning on marrying her ever or not?" Olivia Pope crossed her arms and stared him down, "If not just get rid of her already, if you are, you need to get engaged. The last thing you need to show is the idea of a playboy Governor. Either get engaged or dump her and find someone else who you want to marry. Your choice, Mr. Grant." She snapped before walking away._

And that's why Fitz proposed. Cyrus was elated because he was well on his way to being the Chief of Staff to the Governor of California (and hopefully one day the President of the United States of America), the campaign workers from OPA were elated because it was one less problem to solve, but most of all Big Jerry was over the moon. Mellie was his pick. His plan was falling right into place. Jake pulled out his phone and hit speed dial number two.

"It's Jake." He paused, "We need to meet, it happened. And it needs to stop now. I tried to talk him out of it, but he went through with it last night anyhow." He nodded, "Great, see you then." He shoved his phone back in his pocket and turned around. His eyes narrowed on Red. She'd been listening in.

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_Wait a minute," Karen held up her hands, "you were engaged to Aunt Mellie?" She asked, "How the, what the? Does, no, just, what?" _

_Olivia and Fitz laughed together, "Pretty unbelievable, huh?" _

"_And you guys are just all friends now." Jerry stated, though his face held a confused look. "How did that happen?"_

"_Jerry!" Karen whined, "Now you're egging them on." _

"_Shi- I mean shoot, no please don't tell anymore stories." He begged._

"_Too late!" Olivia sang out, "Please, continue, baby." She told her husband. _

**August 2003**

"They shouldn't be together." Jake snuck up behind Abby an hour later in the kitchen as she put a fresh kettle of water on the stove.

"Jesus, perv, what the fuck are you doing?" She snapped.

Jake laughed and poured another cup of coffee, "Mellie and Fitz, they shouldn't be together. You know. I know it. Fitz knows. Hell, Mellie even probably knows it at the end of the day."

"Yeah, well he needs a woman and Mellie's the perfect fit." Abby declared.

"You don't believe that for a minute. The amount of work it's going to take to fake that they even _like _each other is going to be tremendous and a pain the ass. Not to mention the affairs."

"Affairs?" Abby's hand stilled over the coffee mugs.

"You know they'll both wind up having affairs before the end of it all." Jake said it as matter of factly as if he'd said grass is green or the sky is blue.

"That's a good point." Abby conceded, "But what's done is done."

"What's done can be undone." Jake amended. "How would you like to go on a spy adventure tonight?"

"A spy adventure." Abby stated skeptically, "With you?"

"Yes with me. I have someone who can stop all of this." Jake told her.

Abby glanced out into the room where Mellie was still beaming. Well, fake beaming. She wasn't thrilled about Fitz. She was thrilled about being the First Lady of California and then the First Lady of the United States of America. "I'm in."

SCANDAL

"I cannot believe I agreed to hang out with you, perv." Abby whined as she sat in his car in an empty parking lot at 10pm that night. "This is so sketchy, are you sure you're not here to kill me?"

"Big Jerry and Cyrus have people watching all the campaign workers." He told Abby, "This is the safest place to meet. He doesn't want her connected to the campaign."

"Her who?" Abby snapped.

"Me." The back door opened and a woman who looked remarkably like Fitz slid in. "Drive."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." Jake grinned and saluted her, turning the engine over.

Abby turned around, "Are you Fitz's mother?" She asked.

"I am, and you must be Abby Whelan, AKA Red." She looked knowingly at Jake, "You failed to mention how beautiful Red is."

"What?" Abby spun to face Jake, "What's going on?"

Carol raised knowing eyebrows at them, "I understand now." She leaned back, "So, my idiot ex-husband has convinced my idiot, but lovable son to marry the ice queen."

"Wait, you don't like Mellie?" Abby asked.

"Red, I did explain to you that we were meeting someone who could help stop this marriage." Jake sighed, "Or do you not listen when I talk."

"I try not to, you're very annoying, perv." She snapped back. Carol just chuckled.

"I think it's time I pay my son a visit, don't you?" She asked Jake.

"Yes, ma'am, I do. I think it's time we put a complete stop to this." Jake told her.

"Wonderful, so let's discuss my entrance tomorrow."

SCANDAL

"Okay, Abby, what's going on?" Olivia asked. Abby had assembled Harrison, Huck, and Quinn in the kitchen and closed the door.

"Fitz's mother is showing up today."

"Wait what, we've never heard about a mother." Harrison spoke up.

"I met her last night."

"You met her last night?" Quinn asked, "What the fuck is going on?"

"What did you do last night?" Olivia asked.

"Yesterday perv asked me if I wanted to go on a spy adventure with him to meet someone who could break Mellie and Fitz up."

"No, that's not good, we need them together." Olivia began pacing.

"I went to get intel. It's his mother. Apparently perv is like her long lost second son and she is protective of him and Fitz, but Big Jerry has done his best to cut Fitz and her off." Abby explained.

"Huck, find me everything on this mother. We're so screwed, good work, Abs." Olivia cleared them out of the kitchen before anyone could find out what they were up to.

SCANDAL

"I want you gone." Big Jerry stated flatly.

"I'm not going anywhere." Carol crossed her arms and straightened.

"Carol Hulsey this is my house and I want you out of it." He demanded.

"No." She was not moving.

"I could have you,"

"Arrested? You wouldn't. I know everything there is to know, so you wouldn't." Carol replied evenly. Of course she was right. He wouldn't do anything to her. All he could do is hope Fitz had enough sense not to listen to her. Big Jerry had done his best to cut the ties between them. It'd worked for the most part since he'd been back in California, while he was in the Navy it hadn't worked at all.

"Mom?" They both turned at Fitz's voice. His face broke out into a huge smile, "Hey!" He dashed across the room and swooped her up into a big hug.

"Oh my goodness, you look so handsome." She cooed, "Now what's this I hear about an engagement."

"Oh let me guess, Jake called you." Fitz deadpanned.

"Yes, he did." She hooked her arm through Fitz's, "Well, let's go talk to Mellie. I assume you bought a ring since you didn't ask for your grandmother's rings." She referred to her mother's rings. Blair Hulsey left her rings for Carol's brother, but when his wife died and they had no children, Charles requested Fitz use them for the woman he married who he truly loved. Fitz still remember the conversation his Uncle Charles had with him when his Aunt Cathleen died when he was ten. He told him the rings should go to the love of his life.

Mellie was not the love of his life. She was just his fiancee.

"I bought a ring." He told her flatly.

"Then you shouldn't be marrying her." Carol informed him.

They paused in a doorway that was bustling with energy and movement from staffers who'd already been hired while they began to gear up for the primaries. "Welcome to our temporary headquarters." He motioned to the back of the Grant Ranch that was being used as the main office for the campaign until the end of the month when they'd move into an office space.

"Well this is quite a scene." Of course Carol was used to campaign life, being married to Big Jerry until Fitz was eighteen. It was then that she demanded a divorce at the threat of going public with his budding alcoholism, his affairs and some questionable concerns regarding their finances. He hadn't contested the divorce settlement and she wound up with the brownstone in New York. She was very content with her life and very happy to be dating a nice attorney from Manhattan.

"Let me introduce you to the backbone of the team, this is Abby, Quinn, Huck, Harrison, our campaign consultant Olivia, and our chief of staff Cyrus." Fitz motioned around the room.

"Ms. Hulsey," Olivia stepped forward, "it's so nice to meet you."

"You as well, Olivia." She smiled warmly at the young and very beautiful woman in front of her. She glanced around her, "Cyrus, always a pleasure."

"Of course it is, Carol." He tried not to roll his eyes, "Liv, we need your eyes on this."

"Carol!" Mellie chimed out from behind. "It's so good to see you!"

Carol turned, "It's still Ms. Hulsey to you, Miss Carmichael." She snapped.

"Mom, I'm marrying her." Fitz reminded his mother, "She should be able to call you Carol."

"We're still going to discuss this marriage thing." Carol told him.

"It's done." Fitz informed her.

"Of course it is, Fitzgerald." Carol hummed.

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_What's going on out here?" _

"_Uncle James! Uncle Cy! Ella!" Karen was out of her chair hugging the two older men, "Please save us from their love story."_

"_You're telling stories without me?" James protested._

"_You've heard this part. Interestingly enough this is about where we left off." Fitz told them, "Sit, and pull out your ever-present recorder." _

"_You mean we have to hear more?" Jerry asked._

"_Oh there's still quite a bit more." Olivia told him._

"_Where are you?" Cyrus asked._

"_Carol just showed up at headquarters and told Mellie she did not approve of the engagement." Olivia passed the muffin tray toward them and stood to go get more cups, "Don't start until I get back with more tea cups." She instructed._

"_We're going to be here for decades." Jerry moaned dramatically. _

"_I don't want to sit here for decades!" Ten year old Ella moaned._

SCANDAL


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal (or How I Met Your Mother)_

**Chapter Seven: The One With the Sausage Factory**

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_Okay, so Carol is at headquarters and being disapproving." Olivia grinned._

"_Right, so your Grandma Grant decided to stay for a while, much to your Grandfather Grant's disapproval." Fitz chuckled. "She'd been there for a month when something changed."_

**September 2003**

"I don't understand why my approval ratings are this low." Fitz bellowed as he threw down the poll numbers Quinn handed him. "We've been at this for a month and I don't see a point in continuing if this is what it's going to look like." Everyone in the room stilled at his outburst, "Well, any bright ideas or suggestions on how we fix this now before it becomes too big of a problem?"

"Swing further right on the issues?"

"We're not changing our stances." Fitz stated flatly.

"Maybe we need better publicity?" Another recommended.

"I highly doubt that." Fitz muttered.

"It's your engagement." Olivia stepped forward. "You and Miss Carmichael don't even look at each other when you're out in public. It's your relationship. Even out here in California family values matter to Republicans. The people want to like who they vote for. They thought Al Gore was a big stiff until he shoved his tongue down Tipper's throat. The people voted for George W and Laura because they looked like a fun couple to have a beer with, but right now you and Miss Carmichael are standing in their doorway three feet apart letting all the cold air in. You're going to lose because of your relationship."

No one moved. No one said a word. People barely breathed.

"Cyrus, a word." Fitz stalked out of the main room of the headquarters they now occupied just thirty minutes from the Grant Ranch.

"Yes, sir." Cyrus ducked his head and followed Fitz down the hall and into one of the back offices. "What can I do for you?"

"Fire her."

"Aw, come on, Liv's great. Trained her myself. She's political dynamite." Cyrus waved him off.

"I want her gone now."

"Our bags will be packed and we'll be on the next flight out." Olivia stood in the doorway. "Nice to see you, Cyrus." She spun and let the door slam behind her.

"Let me be very clear, I run a sausage factory."

"And that makes me, what? Sausage?" Fitz asked.

"Smart, idealistic, handsome sausage. The stump speeches, the baby kissing that's all you. The back alley hell is my world. It's thankless and hard and my hallelujah heroin and I need her and her people on my team. So you find her and fix this or you find yourself another sausage maker." Cyrus informed him.

SCANDAL

"We're just packing up?" Harrison asked.

"He wants us gone, and to be honest, this feels like a huge waste of our time." Olivia glanced down at her phone, "Huck get us on the next flight out."

"Wait, Red." Jake caught up to them, "If you guys leave, he'll ruin his life marrying Mellie and being a puppet his whole life."

Abby sighed, "Look, that's not our problem."

"But, Red." He protested.

"Drop it, perv." She snapped, "If Olivia says we're going, we're going." She turned and left him standing alone.

When she met the rest of OPA in the hallway she was just in time to see Olivia reluctantly following Fitz down the hallway, "I think he's going to ask her to stay." Harrison said.

"I'm holding on booking the tickets." Huck said.

"What?" They heard Olivia say from down the hall.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Why am I sorry?" He asked.

"Why did you fire me? I'm the best. I left my office with clients, paying clients to do a friend for my friends Cyrus because I am good. I am the best. I would eat, drink, breath Fitzgerald Grant. You would be lucky to have me." Even in her four inch heels she only reached his mid-chest, but she had the intimidation of a six foot man.

"You're right." His voice dropped, "I would be lucky to have you."

Olivia took an inadvertent step back, "That's why you fired me?" She asked.

"Can we just," he started.

"Get back to work." she spun around, "don't book the flights." She told Huck.

"Liv?" Abby asked.

"With me girls." She directed them down the hall to her office, shutting the door with a slam.

"What just happened?" Quinn asked.

"Holy fucking shit." Olivia breathed out.

"What did he say?" Abby asked. "We heard what you said, what did he say?"

"He said I was right and he would be lucky to have me. And that look. Those eyes." Her head shot up, "Holy fucking shit." She repeated.

"Jake warned me this would happen." Abby stated.

"What would happen?" Quinn asked.

"Affairs."

"We're not having an affair!" Olivia stated firmly.

"But that look. That statement. That reaction. That all leads down the slippery slope. We either need to leave or need to end that engagement." Abby stated.

"I don't know what we do." Olivia whispered.

"I think we should break them up because she's a bitch and a nightmare to work with." Quinn replied, "And it'll piss of Big Jerry, which is always a plus."

Olivia sighed, "Look, for all I know it was just one moment he was turned on. Probably by me yelling. And even if it was a holy fucking shit moment, I have no interest in a pretty boy with daddy issues who is a puppet."

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_Ouch, you really said that?" Jerry asked._

"_You can ask your Aunt Abby and Aunt Quinn, but yes I really said that." Olivia confirmed._

"_Really said what?" Quinn asked as she and Huck came in the back. _

"_You left your door unlocked." Huck told them, "I realize this is Vermont, but you really should lock it." He informed them. "I locked it for you." _

"_Thank you, Huck, and my loving wife really did call me a pretty boy with daddy issues who is a puppet." Fitz quipped. _

"_Oh yeah, it was so funny. She was trying so hard not to like you." Quinn laughed and took a seat._

"_I'm going to go get more muffins and tea cups."_

"_I'll help." James stood up, "We need more water and tea bags anyhow." _

"_So we're stuck here for how much longer?" Karen whined._

"_Not too much longer." Fitz told them._

"_Liar, but I love this story." Quinn sat down and motioned for Huck to sit next to her. "Kids, have you ever heard the story about how Aunt Liv and Uncle Fitz met?" She asked their twin boys._

"_Run, run while you still can." Jerry told the twelve year old twins._

"_Do we have to?" Corey whined._

"_Yes, now sit." Quinn told them. _

SCANDAL


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal (or How I Met Your Mother)_

**Chapter Eight: The One With the Break Up**

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_It feels like a decade." Ella moaned._

"_Well then we've been here two." Karen leaned her head back, "Can we please stop now?"_

"_Nope." Olivia smiled as she set the tray back down and settled into Fitz's lap. "Please continue." _

"_Right," Fitz laughed, "so the next day I did my best to try to talk to your mother, but she wanted nothing to do with me." _

**September 2003**

"Super Tuesday is right around the corner, people. And we're way behind." Olivia screamed out as she slammed a stack of fliers on the table. "And we need more shirts to go out to Southern California."

Fitz sighed and crossed the room to her, grabbing her arm, ignoring her protests he pulled her into the hallway, "Olivia," he began.

"What do you want, Mr. Grant?" Olivia asked.

"Oh please, we're so far past the Mr. Grant bullshit." Fitz snapped, "What I said,"

"Doesn't matter." Olivia cut in.

"It does matter." Fitz stated. "It matters a lot it," he let out a groan and let his lips crash onto hers.

Olivia stood completely still for ten seconds before her hands flew to his waist and slipped under his blue polo, relishing in the feel of his silky skin over his hard muscles. When he pulled back she was breathless and her lips were slightly swollen, "Fitz." She murmured.

He moved one hand up to stroke her cheek, "I was wrong."

"About?"

"To get engaged to Mellie." He whispered.

"You just met me a month ago." She whispered back.

"And it changed my life."

"How?"

"You're bossy."

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked, leaning back slightly.

"And beautiful. And smart. And kind. And I have never met a woman like you before in my entire life." He continued, stroking his hand through her hair. "I want to take you out on a date."

"You're engaged. You're publicly engaged." She reminded him.

"Not for long." He pulled away and stalked down the hallway.

"Holy fucking shit." Olivia murmured before darting out of the hallway into an office to catch her breath and collect her thoughts.

Abby and Jake poked their heads out of the closet, "Mission accomplished." Abby grinned.

"You got that right, Red." Jake high fived her before she stumbled out of the closet. Just as she was walking away he called out, "Hey, Red." Abby paused and turned, "You forgot this!" He waved her black lace bra in the air.

Running back down the hallway she whispered, "Keep this to yourself, perv." She threatened before shoving it in her blazer pocket and heading back into the conference room.

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_So Aunt Abby and Uncle Jake didn't want anyone to know about them?" Karen asked._

"_No, Aunt Abby didn't want anyone to know. Uncle Jake didn't care." Abby corrected, "You're telling our favorite story without us?" She protested. _

"_Well that's just not cool, man." Jake protested, "Come on Sam," he motioned to his fifteen year old son, "you can listen too." _

"_Run, Sammy, run!" Karen advised._

"_Nah, I'll sit with you." He took a seat next to Karen, "Where are you guys in the story?" _

"_Well, Uncle Fitz just kissed Aunt Olivia for the first time." Abby piped up, "But Uncle Fitz was still engaged to Aunt Mellie." _

"_So now I needed to break up with Aunt Mellie and then convince your mother that she should be with me." Fitz continued_

**September 2003**

"We need to talk." Fitz tapped Mellie on the shoulder and motioned that she should follow him.

"Hey, so let's talk about colors." Mellie grinned as they walked down the hall to an empty office, "Your father thinks we should get married this spring. I was thinking about using a coral color and maybe a gold. What do you think?"

"I don't want to get married." Fitz sputtered out.

"In the spring?" Mellie asked.

"Ever."

"You don't want to get married ever?" Mellie asked.

"Not to you."

Mellie held up her hands, "Okay, you're just panicking over the election this is normal."

"No, this is not panicking over the election. This is me having a realization."

"About?" Mellie asked.

"About who you are and about who I am." Fitz explained, "We won't be compatible in the long run."

"In the long run?" Mellie repeated. "I'm getting your father."

"That won't be necessary." Fitz replied evenly. "He no longer gets a say in this campaign." Fitz paused, "Huck can get you on a flight back out East or to the South if that's what you'd like. He can also find you a nice hotel to stay at while you get settled. You can move your things out of the Ranch today. I'd like you gone by tonight. Get anyone to help you."

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_So you just kicked Aunt Mellie out?" Jerry asked. _

"_He just kicked Aunt Mellie out." Olivia confirmed._

"_But nothing is that easy when your Grandfather Grant is involved." Jake told them._

"_Understatement of the century." Olivia laughed._

SCANDAL


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal (or How I Met Your Mother)_

**Chapter Nine: The One With Big Jerry's Big Loss**

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_So your Grandfather Grant," Fitz shook his head, "well let's just say when he showed up at headquarters thirty minutes after my talk with Aunt Mellie, he was not too pleased." _

**September 2003**

"Fitzgerald," Big Jerry threw open the doors to the headquarters, "a word." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Fitz was standing next to Jake whispering about the conversation he'd just had with Mellie. Jake gave him a high-five and a slap on the back before Fitz turned to face his father, "Yes?" He asked.

"With me." He said as he led his son down the hall and into an office. "What the fuck did you do?"

"That?" Fitz asked, "I authorized Jake to send out more shirts and signs to Southern California. I know it's expensive, but they're in demand, which is a good thing considering I wasn't getting the immigrant vote down there, things could be changing the tide could be,"

"Not about the fucking shirts. I don't give a damn about the God damned shirts, I want to know about Mellie. You broke up with Mellie? You can't break up with Mellie!" He screamed.

"Oh that? Yes, I broke up with Mellie." Fitz shrugged, "I realized I was marrying her for all the wrong reasons."

"All the wrong reasons." Jerry repeated.

"Yes, all the wrong reasons. Because you chose her, not me."

"I chose the perfect woman for you!" Jerry screamed.

"You chose an ice queen who wants nothing more than my last name and political standing." Fitz screamed back. "You got to choose the woman you married. You loved Mom. You fucked that up royally though, didn't you? But you got to marry a woman you loved. I plan on marrying the love of my life and not fucking it up." Fitz sneered. "This conversation is over. As is your help in this campaign. I will win the seat on my own or I will resign from politics." He stated firmly before exiting the room.

Everyone looked up when Fitz slammed into the main room again, "What just happened?" Harrison asked.

"Olivia, Jake, Cyrus with me." Fitz called out. The three rushed to his side, "I want Mellie and my father out of here."

"Now, Fitz," Cyrus began.

"And anyone who fights me on it can go, as well." Fitz threatened.

"I'll handle Big Jerry." Jake said with a smile.

"I'll get Mellie out." Olivia glanced down at her tan pumps and then up at him, "Anything else?"

"I want a staff meeting with you three, Red, Harrison, Huck and Quinn in an hour to go over our new plans for the campaign."

Jake and Olivia glanced at each other and grinned, "You got it." Jake slapped his back and made his way to the back office Big Jerry was still in.

"You do realize this is going to sink your campaign, sir." Cyrus told him.

"Well if you're any good at your job this shouldn't be a problem." Fitz told him evenly, "However, if you're interested in staying friends with my father, I suggest you find Jake and have him escort both of you out together."

Cyrus opened his mouth and then shut it. His eyes closed and rolled them up to the ceiling, "There's no need to escort me out." He decided. He wondered, briefly, if he was making some huge mistake leaving Big Jerry in the dust. Then his eyes wandered over to where Olivia Pope was standing, the door just shutting behind Mellie, who'd gone quietly. She was grinning at Fitz. And Fitz was grinning back.

And that in itself explained everything.

"He's not budging." Jake popped up behind Olivia and broke the stare between her and Fitz.

"What?" She asked.

"Big Jerry refuses to leave the back office." Jake repeated.

"Get Carol." Olivia instructed before stalking off into the back office. She shut the door loudly so she had Jerry's attention, "Let me be very clear," she began, "you're going to walk out of this office with your head held high and a smile on your face. You're then going to tell the media, when they ask why you're not consistently at headquarters, that you have your own job as _senator_." She reminded him, "You will also tell the media that you support your son's endeavors and his decision to break his engagement with Melanie Carmichael because you only want his happiness."

"And if I don't?" Big Jerry challenged her.

"I will start to work on my memoirs as wife to Big Jerry Grant." Carol stated.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would, I'm no longer concerned with hurting Fitz by tainting your image." She let her fingers run across the backs of the chairs at the conference room table as she spoke. "I think he now fully understand who you are and sees you in your true light."

SCANDAL

"Look," Harrison began, "I'm not saying I liked Big Jerry, because I really hate the man, I'm just saying that he had connections no one else had and why exactly are you dumping your fiancee mid campaign?"

"Technically it's just the beginning of the campaign." Olivia stood up and moved to the head of the table by Fitz, "We have plenty of time to recover from both. Jerry has agreed to say that he is proud of his son and can't wait to watch him win on his own accord."

"How the fuck did you manage that?" Abby asked.

Olivia looked over at Jake, "Bringing in Carol was genius." She told him honestly.

"I wasn't sure she'd come. Jerry has a nasty habit of getting what he wants." Jake admitted.

"Well it worked. Good job, team." Fitz congratulated them, "Unfortunately that means we have a lot of work ahead of us."

"Then I guess we'd better get started." Quinn smiled at them all.

SCANDAL


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal (or How I Met Your Mother)_

**Chapter Ten: The One With Mr. Sexy**

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_So Aunt Mellie just left?" Karen asked, her eyes narrowed, "With no argument." _

"_It surprised us all." Olivia admitted. _

"_That left us wondering and confused, but we didn't stay confused for too long." Abby said pointedly._

"_Don't jump ahead!" Fitz scolded her._

"_No please jump ahead." Jerry moaned, "We just want to be done before I graduate from college."_

"_You? By the time they're finished I'm going to be married with grandkids." Ella moaned dramatically._

"_She does have your touch for the dramatics, James." Olivia quipped._

"_James's touch for the dramatics? Have you met Cy?" Jake laughed and poked the older man who'd grown to tolerate him over the years. _

"_Let's get back on track, shall we?" Quinn suggested. _

"_Right, so we had to come up with a new game plan," Fitz began._

**October 2003**

"I need everyone's attention!" Olivia called out. When the entire main headquarters in Santa Barbara was looking at her, she stepped back, "Fitz, the floor's yours."

"We're on the final countdown." Fitz stepped forward, "The election is exactly a month away and we're still down twelve points in the polls. We need ideas, we need a way to take this next debate."

Olivia rocked back on her heels as she listened to Fitz, "You know we're not going to win at this rate." Andrew Nichols stepped forward.

Olivia glanced over at him, "What?"

"We're missing something. I don't know what, but we're missing something here, we're missing the key." Andrew elaborated. Andrew Nichols was Fitz's California Conservative (so basically liberal in the grand scheme of things) running mate. He would be his Lt. Governor. Or, more than likely not be his Lt. Governor because it didn't look like he'd win at this rate.

Olivia sighed, "I know, I just, I don't know what."

"I guess we'll find out at the next debate." Andrew turned around and walked away.

Olivia sighed and continued to rock back and forth on her heels as she watched him walk away. "Hi." Suddenly whispered in her ear.

She turned around and smiled, "Hi." She repeated.

"You know you're going to break those ridiculously tall heels of yours if you keep rocking on them like that." He pointed out. "Although the rocking is less nauseating to watch than the pacing."

"Aww, does my pacing and worrying about your campaign make the little candidate sea sick?" She asked in a baby voice.

Fitz let out a hearty laugh and motioned for her to follow him. She did, without question, into one of the back offices where he promptly shut the door. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in close, "Hi." He repeated.

She laughed and shook her head, letting her hands dance up his arms, "You already said that."

"Yeah well I'm saying it again. Hi." He repeated.

Shaking her head with another laugh she replied, "Hi." Rolling her eyes, "Are you just going to stare at me or are you planning on kissing me already?"

It was his turn to laugh until his lips landed on hers.

When he pulled back he repeated, "Hi."

"Hi, now go find Harrison, he's got your tips for your debate tomorrow." She pulled away.

"So bossy." He shook his head. She smacked his ass when he turned around and he paused, "And naughty. This is going to be fun."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Grant." She leered at him as he walked out of the office laughing.

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_Wait, what?" Jerry asked. "When did you and Mom start going out? Did I fall asleep?"_

_Fitz laughed, "Just you wait." _

"_I hate it when he says that." Karen whined._

**October 2003**

Olivia was still laughing when the door opened and she turned to face it. Abby was standing there with her arms crossed.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"QUINN!" Abby screeched.

A moment later Quinn appeared, "What?" She snapped, "Why do you need to yell? The office isn't that big."

Pushing her inside, Abby shut the door, "Why were you making out with Mr. Sexy?"

"Mr. Sexy?" Olivia asked, "Seriously, Abs, that's what you're going with?"

"It's the best I got right now, don't avoid the question."

"You were making out with Fitz?" Quinn asked. "Oh my God, don't tell Huck, but I bet he's such a good kisser. He's always eating candy and chewing on pencils. I bet his tongue is,"

"QUINN!" Olivia screeched.

"What I'm just saying. I mean after all, we all remember the holy fucking shit moment and he is single and you are single." Quinn continued.

"So this is like a thing then?" Abby asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because we're in the middle of a campaign and he just broke up with Mellie and we're just seeing where it leads to."

"You're totally fucking him." Abby accused.

"No I'm not." Olivia snapped, "We haven't, there hasn't been, shit, it hasn't happened yet."

"You haven't slept with someone that hot yet?" Quinn asked, "Seriously, but he's Mr. Sexy."

"Not you too!" Olivia wailed.

"Yes me too, and you now have an assignment. It's time to do Mr. Sexy." Quinn told her.

"I hate you both. This is why it was a secret." Olivia moaned as her head dropped to the desk.

SCANDAL

A plate landed in front of her filled with a mixture of fruit, french fries and pizza, "That is disgusting." Olivia looked up into Fitz's blue eyes, "Where the hell did you come up with that combination."

"It's what volunteers brought. They didn't coordinate very well." He admitted, dropping to a chair next to her and picking up a slice of pizza himself, "You haven't eaten today, eat something." He directed as he chewed.

"Chew with your mouth closed, Fitz." She rolled her eyes laughing as she picked up a frie and dipped it in the ranch he'd set on the table. "So good." She mumbled as she picked up another one.

"I can get us beer. You want beer?"

Olivia looked at him incredulously. "I'm twenty." She told him.

He frowned, "I forgot."

"Most do."

"Forget the beer." He decided, "Forget the food too."

"But I just realized I'm hungry."

"Me too." He told her.

She looked at him with questioning eyes until he got on the floor and pushed her chair back. "Fitz." She drew his name out in a warning, "The volunteers are still here." She told him as she felt her panties being pulled down before he yanked her legs forward so he had better access.

"I know, but Abby gave me homework."

"Abby. Fuck Abby. Damn it."

"Abby's not the one I want to"

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_Dad!" Karen and Jerry screamed out._

"_What?" Fitz asked._

"_Please tell us you're not going to go into like details or anything." Karen pleaded._

_Fitz laughed and Olivia had the decency to blush, "Of course not." He relented._

"_Liar." Abby mocked._

"_Moving on, please moving so far on." Olivia requested._

SCANDAL

**October 2003**

"Did my ears deceive me or did I hear a moan coming from the back office?" Abby came up behind Olivia an hour later.

Olivia jumped and her hand flew over her chest, "Jesus, Abs, and yes we did your homework. Happy now?"

"Very much so. I feel thoroughly satisfied." Abby leered.

"You need someone to screw." Olivia muttered.

"Oh don't worry about me." Abby grinned in a sing song voice.

Olivia paused before picking up her keys to lock the back door, "What are you talking about?"

"Not a thing. Are you and Mr. Sexy going home together or do you want to ride back to the hotel with the rest of us?" She asked.

"She's going home with Mr. Sexy." Fitz declared.

"Fitz," Olivia began.

"Livie, you're going home with Mr. Sexy, don't you want to go home with Mr. Sexy?" Fitz asked.

"What about me?" Jake appeared.

"You're not Mr. Sexy." Quinn told him.

"I'm sorry, but were we talking about me?" Harrison asked as he adjusted his tie.

"Why do all you men think you're Mr. Sexy?" Abby asked.

"I don't." Huck answered.

"Don't what?" Cyrus asked.

"Think he's Mr. Sexy." Quinn replied.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cyrus sighed.

"I was asking Olivia if she wants to go home with Mr. Sexy or go back to the hotel with Abby, Quinn, Huck, and Harrison." Fitz replied.

"Wait, what?" Cyrus asked.

"I second that what?" Harrison piped up.

"Oh please, Fitz and Liv are so a thing, and she's going back to Mr. Sexy's apartment." Abby explained.

"You're a what?" Cyrus asked.

"Well then I may need to find another place to stay." Jake piped up. "I don't want to hear Mr. Sexy and Liv moaning all night."

"You're a what?" Cyrus repeated.

"A thing, Cyrus." Quinn repeated Abby's words.

"Since when?" Harrison asked.

"Since I dumped Mellie." Fitz replied.

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_Wow, Dad, that was a great story. Thanks for telling us." Jerry stood up and stretched, "Who wants to get a big game going on?" He asked, twirling the basketball. _

"_Oh this isn't over." Fitz motioned for him to sit._

"_But you met Mom." Karen protested._

"_But the story's not over." Olivia smiled softly at her husband._

"_Thank God," James grinned, "there's so much here to work with!" _

"_Great." Sammy moaned. _

SCANDAL


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal (or How I Met Your Mother)_

**Chapter Eleven: The One With the Open Forum**

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_So we're going to jump forward a little bit." Fitz told his audience._

"_Thank the Lord." Sammy whined._

"_I told you to run." Karen sang out with a smug smile on her face._

"_Like I was saying, we're going to jump forward about a week." _

"_A week?" Jerry repeated, "What's the point in just, oh never mind." He groaned._

**October 2003**

"Just be honest. Let the people see who you really are, they'll love you for you, I promise." Olivia adjusted his tie, "Just let your guard down."

"I know what I'm supposed to say."

"Don't think about what you're supposed to say." Olivia instructed, "Say what you feel."

"That's not what Dad would do."

"Well guess what?" Olivia asked. At Fitz's questioning eyes she replied, "I don't give a damn. The people don't want to see Big Jerry, they want to see you. I promise, you can win if you just show them who you are."

Fitz sighed and leaned down, pressing his lips to her own very gently, "Thank you, Olivia." He whispered.

Letting her hand gently stroke his cheek and into his hair she replied, "Always." Stepping back so he could focus she told him, "Now go get 'em, Mr. Grant." Giving her a salute that left her giggling he strode over to where Andrew Nichols was watching with amusement.

"So this is really a thing?" Cyrus asked.

Olivia turned, "It really is. Don't worry, I'm not planning on torpedoing his campaign with my apolitical platforms."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Oh?" Olivia raised an eyebrow, pretending to be oblivious to his worries and the worries of Big Jerry who no doubt knew what was going on at this point.

"Don't play stupid. You know that we're worried about your age and the fact that he,"

"Dumped a woman of high political standing for the daughter of a museum curator and an archeologist?" She referred to her father, Eli who ran the Smithsonian, and her mother Maya, who was an archeologist. The two met on a dig Eli ventured out to in Egypt. He swore he'd never do that again. He'd been on a few dozen digs since then just to convince Maya to marry him. And even more once they were married. He'd go to the ends of the earth for her. And she'd settled down and cut back on her traveling to be with him. To be with her. So they could be a family. Even though Olivia was constantly surrounded by families like the Grants and Carmichaels, she would never truly understand how they functioned and how people managed to turn out like Fitz. She felt blessed to be from a strong working middle class family with unconventional values and more love and warmth than she could ever hope for. Fitz didn't have that luxury. It seemed his wealth also brought loneliness and betrayal. After a month of being with him she knew she wanted to change that. She wanted to offer him warmth, companionship and above all, steadfast loyalty.

"Olivia," Cyrus sighed, "when the world finds out that he dumped his well-liked fiancee for his campaign fixer they,"

"Will have to deal with it. I'm not going anywhere. And it's not because he's a Grant. It's not because he has money. Or he may be Governor or President. It's because he's Fitz. He's strong and kind and loving. That's why I love him. That's why I'm with him. And that's why I refuse to go anywhere unless he asks me to."

"You love me?"

Olivia and Cyrus both turned to find Fitz standing with Andrew and Jake behind them. "Fitz." Olivia began.

"You love me?" He asked.

Sighing, Olivia ran a hand threw her hair before looking over at Cyrus who looked like he was one number shy of a heart attack, "Very much so."

He grinned and drew her to him, their lower halves flush, "Good, cause I love you too."

Olivia grinned and pushed herself onto her tiptoes, pressing a small kiss to his lips, "Then go get them tonight." She stepped away, "This conversation is over, Cyrus." She shut him down.

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_Seriously, Uncle Cy?" Karen glanced at the older man bewildered, "You really didn't want Mom and Dad together because Mom's family wasn't rich like Aunt Mellie's?" _

"_That's totally stupid and lame." Jerry pointed out._

"_I admitted I was wrong multiple times and apologized twice as many." Cyrus held up his hands._

"_We all knew he was a cantankerous old man." James laughed._

"_And you married him anyways." Jake teased._

"_I'd do it again in a heartbeat." James said honestly._

**October 2003**

"This is not going well." Andrew admitted, watching as Fitz was knocked down at every question in open forum debate.

"He can do it, I know he can." Olivia murmured.

"Yes, ma'am," Fitz stood and smiled at the woman who was about to ask him a question.

"My son, who is eighteen, just joined the national guard, why should I trust you to help take care of him? I know you're not the Commander in Chief, but still, we trust the lives of our men and women with all of our politicians." She asked.

Fitz glanced off to the side with Olivia was standing with Andrew, Cyrus and Jake. He took a deep breath and said, "What I'm supposed to tell you is that I have military experience and my incumbent counterpart doesn't. You should trust me with that because I have served. That's not why you can trust me though. You can trust me because I know how you're feeling. I know how your son's feeling. You're both terrified. You're both terrified he's going to die. I remember being in the Navy. It wasn't that long ago. I can vividly describe to you the feeling of being shot down and taken prisoner. I know. I know the feeling of not knowing if you're going to make it to your next birthday. Of just wanting one more day." He paused and closed his eyes, "I know how you're both feeling. And I know that despite those fears, you're so proud of your son for the service he's about to give, for risking his life so that you can sit here and choose who you want to vote for. And I know the patriotism your son feels. The feeling of needing to serve, of wanting to serve this great nation, the greatest nation. That is what makes me qualified to help protect your son as governor."

He glanced over and Olivia was beaming. She was radiating light. He'd done it. That was what she wanted him to do and he did it. She turned and faced Cyrus, "We're running tough on crime for the remainder of his campaign. I want his opponent's voting records."

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_Wow, such a great story, but we all knew how amazing Mom is already. Are we done now? We know what happens after this you,"_

"_No!" James protested, "I want to hear Fitz tell the story." _

"_Dad!" Ella whined._

"_No whining. I want to hear more." He demanded._

"_That's all well and good, but can we take this inside and move it over dinner?" Olivia asked as she poked her head back out on the patio, "I don't like missing my favorite fairytale and everything's ready." _

"_But not everyone's here." Quinn protested._

"_Then text them!" Olivia called out as she moved back into the kitchen. _

SCANDAL


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal (or How I Met Your Mother)_

**Chapter Twelve: The One With Another Spy Adventure**

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_Everyone else is on their way," Quinn said as she continued to pull wine glasses out for the women of the group, and James. _

"_Do they want us to wait?" Olivia asked._

"_To eat, yes, but you know Harrison." Quinn smirked and Abby burst into a fresh round of laughter, "For the story, they said we can continue." _

"_Wonderful, I'll put some cheese and crackers out then." Olivia decided as Abby grabbed a fresh bottle or merlot. _

**November 2003**

"Look, perv, I don't understand why you're so insistent on doing surveillance on the ice queen." Abby sighed as she took a bite of her muffin.

"How many of those did you bake, Red?" Jake asked as he looked down at the basket in her lap.

"A lot. I was stressed." She shrugged, "Are you sure you don't have a crush on ice queen?" She leered at him.

"No I don't and Carol asked me to follow up. I thought you'd like to do another spy adventure."

"Not really, what I want is to get laid."

Jake rolled his eyes and grinned, leaning over he grabbed the basket of muffins and set it in the back seat.

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_STOP!" Sammy screamed, "Please don't finish that story." He begged._

_Jake and Abby laughed, "Fine I'll skip over that." Fitz relented._

**November 2003**

"Wait, is that?" Abby asked.

"Holy shit, what's she doing with him?" Jake asked.

"Did you,"

"Of course I didn't know, Red." Jake snapped. "We need to fill Carol in."

SCANDAL

"We know." Jake crossed his arms.

"Know what?" Andrew asked.

"Don't be cute with us." Abby sneered, "And please eat a muffin. You haven't eaten one and there are so many of them."

"Seriously, Red?" Jake asked, "We're interrogating him and you're offering him muffins?"

"What?" Abby asked, taking a bite out of one herself, "My muffins are delicious."

"There are so many things I could do with that statement." Jake mused.

"Mind out of the gutter, perv." Abby scolded him.

"Okay, what is in those muffins?" Andrew asked, "You two are acting like"

"Like we know what you're doing with your evenings." Jake told him flatly.

"You mean other than being here until the crack of dawn."

"We know how you're relieving the stress of the campaign." Abby continued.

"With the ice queen."

"The ice queen?" Andrew repeated Jake's words.

"Wow, he really is going to play stupid." Abby rolled her eyes, "This is way boring. Can we like torture him or something?"

"With what?" Jake asked, "One of your muffins?"

"Ugh, this is so old, we know that you're screwing Mellie." Abby deadpanned, "And you need to tell Fitz and Olivia pronto. Or we will."

"You don't know that." Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Exhibit A." Jake laid down a picture of them kissing in a parking lot. "Exhibit B." A picture of them making out against Mellie's apartment complex door before they could get inside. "Need we have more exhibits?"

Andrew let his fingers glide over the pictures, "No." He told them honestly.

SCANDAL

"Fitz, Olivia?" Andrew appeared by their side.

"Did you see the poll numbers?" Fitz asked, shoving a piece of paper in his face, "We're up by five points. If things remain this way for the next two weeks we're solid."

"Yeah, that's awesome, but I need to tell you something."

Olivia sighed, "What, Andrew? What is so important we can't even get you to focus on poll numbers."

"I'm seeing someone." He blurted out.

"What?" Olivia and Fitz asked.

"Congrats, that's awesome!" Fitz slapped his back, "Who is she, do we know her?"

"It's Mellie." Andrew told them.

"Mellie?" Olivia repeated.

"Like my ex-fiancee Mellie?" Fitz clarified. "Someone is willingly screwing her? Willingly dating her?"

"She's a wonderful and warm person." Andrew defended.

"And someone is willingly defending her." Fitz whistled, "Well good for you man, whatever floats your boat." He shrugged, "I'm going to take these to Harrison." He waved the poll numbers in the air, "We're going to win this thing yet."

"Let me be clear," Olivia began, placing a restraining hand on Andrew's arm, "we're fine with you dating Mellie. We're over the moon happy for you. If this is a plot to torpedo this campaign I will personally make sure both of you are destroyed."

"It's not a plot to destroy the campaign." Andrew told her. "Mellie and I have been dancing around each other since we met when she and Fitz started dating."

"What?" Olivia asked, "And she still stayed with him?"

"She wants to be the First Lady of the United States." Andrew told her.

"And you're okay with dating someone like that?"

"Yes." Andrew stated honestly, "Because it's Mellie. And she's going to get over it. I know she will."

"I hope for your sake she does. And she better keep away from Fitz. Or she'll have me to deal with." Olivia threatened before walking away. She paused when she was ten steps from him said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Andrew replied, although he could hear the underlying threat in her words.

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_So everyone was just okay with it?" Karen asked as she picked up a cheese cube._

"_Not everyone." The door opened and Mellie floated in with Andrew and their daughter, Elise._

"_I've been filled in, please don't start over on my account." Eighteen year old Elise took a seat next to Jerry, "It's the longest story ever." She moaned._

"_I'm sure you got the Cliff's Notes Version of it. Get ready for the long version." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek, "At least you can suffer with me."_

"_Misery does love company." She sighed and tucked herself into her boyfriend of four months._

"_So no, not everyone was okay with it." Fitz continued._

**November 2003**

"I don't understand how you're so calm, Fitzgerald." Carol told her son before promptly whacking him over the head, "Are you a blind idiot?" She asked.

"What are you talking about, Mom?" Fitz asked with a sigh.

"I'm talking about the results of Jake and Abby's little spy adventure."

"Spy adventure?"

"I sent them to check on the ice queen and they come back with the fact that she's dating your Lt. Governor and you wish them congratulations?"

"Actually, I think Livie did that." Fitz pointed out.

"Liv is aware of the potential consequences of their actions, you do not appear to be. This needs to end."

Fitz stood up, "You don't honestly expect me to tell my running mate, and more importantly my friend, who he can and cannot date? He's spent years being in love with her for God knows what reason, but he was and he couldn't have her because I was too much of a coward to tell her and Big Jerry no. Now that I have we're both happy. Isn't that how it's supposed to be?"

"Mellie can make no one happy. This is just her way to get you back."

"She's never going to get me back. I'm with Livie and that's where I plan on staying for the rest of my life." Fitz stated firmly.

"I know you think that now, and I know that's where you want to stay. And so help me God I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens because God knows I love the girl, but Mellie is a force to be reckoned with."

"And Olivia is scarier and a bigger threat. Don't worry about it, Mom. I promise. Livie and I can handle anything thrown at us." He placed a kiss on her cheek, "Now what we do need help in is getting Abby to stop baking. Go terrify her for me, please."

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_So wait, Ms. Carol didn't like that you two were dating?" Elise asked, "How did I not know that?"_

"_She got over it rather quickly." Andrew explained._

"_Overstatement, it took a while before she understood I wasn't going to chase Fitz anymore." Mellie rolled her eyes._

"_Why weren't you going to chase him?" Corey asked._

**November 2003**

"I want to be clear about something," Mellie answered her door to find Olivia Pope standing with her arms crossed, already lecturing her.

"Miss Pope, do come in." Mellie invited with an eye roll, "What can I do for you?"

"I know about you and Andrew."

"Isn't that nice for you." Mellie deadpanned.

"I only have two conditions: One, you stay out of the campaign until after they've won, then you can Andrew can flaunt everything and anything."

"I've already told Andrew that would be best so there are no rumors of affairs floating around." Mellie waved her off and all Olivia could do was raise an eyebrow at that admission.

"And two, you don't use this as a way to get Fitz back."

"Because you're with him or because you only care about his time in office?" Mellie queried.

"Both. I don't want him to be a puppet to anyone. I don't want him to be manipulated. And I love him." Olivia straightened and could see a bit of dismissal in Mellie's ice blue eyes.

"Does he love you?"

"Yes." Olivia answered.

Mellie's gaze softened, "Andrew loves me too. And I love him. I have for years."

"Then why"

"Why did I stay with Fitz?" Mellie asked.

"Look at where I am." She directed. Olivia's eyes gazed around the apartment. It was nice, but the first thing Olivia noted was how small it was. It was in an upper class area of town, but nowhere near the best area of town. Her father hadn't had to spring too much for it. "I'm affording this place on my own salary." Of course Mellie had a good job at a law firm, that had been part of the plan, she makes a name and then quits when Fitz takes office. "I've been effectively cut off since I decided to not fight Fitz and be with Andrew."

"Your parents,"

"Had the same train of thought as Fitz's, although I didn't have a white knight in the form of Olivia Pope to threaten them for me. Or a mother who was willing to fight my father." Mellie let herself rest against the back of her sofa, "Anything else? I have briefs I'd like to look at now."

"No, there's nothing else." Olivia turned and paused at the door, "I'm happy for you and Andrew."

"Thank you, Olivia. I'm happy for you and Fitz."

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_Wow, we're so lucky you guys aren't like that." Elise looked at her parents wide-eyed. "I love you guys." _

"_We love you too, princess." Andrew smiled as he laced his hand together with Mellie's._

SCANDAL


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal (or How I Met Your Mother)_

**Chapter Thirteen: The One With the First Minute**

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_I just want to get one thing straight," Jerry began as he twirled a piece of Elise's hair between his fingers, "we've officially heard the story of how you met Mom. You lamely bought a purple elephant mug. Then we heard the story about how you asked Mom out and fell in love." He paused, "What exactly are we hearing now?" _

"_Are you two seriously telling us your entire love story?" The living room all shifted to find Harrison, his wife Brenda, and their two boys in the doorway. "I thought that if we stalled long enough we'd miss this and just be here for dinner." _

"_Harrison," Brenda sighed, "can you please be nice, this is a wonderful story and a part of it is also our story." She reminded him._

"_If I wanted to tell our story I'd start when Fitz was on the Trail the first time and you met James who introduced you to Cyrus and then you became the Director of Communications and I'd also tell about being terrified when,"_

"_Harrison!" James protested, "You're ruining the story. You jumped ahead like seven years." _

"_Seven years?" He asked, "Where the heck are you people in the story?"_

"_November 2003." Fitz grinned._

"_Okay kids, we're leaving," Harrison spun them around, "I'm not torturing them with,"_

"_Well I am. Sit." Brenda directed, pointing to the love seat for her husband and her to sit on and the floor next to Quinn and Huck's boys. "Now." _

"_We're sitting." Harrison, Alex and Nick muttered as they all sat down._

"_Now, where was I?" Fitz asked._

"_Mom and Aunt Mellie were pretending to be happy for each other." Karen moaned as she threw her head back in exhaustion, "And you were trying to kill us from boredom." she continued as her head lolled on the back of the couch._

"_I hate to agree with Mayor Nerd over here," Jerry began, "but it's true."_

"_That is so mean." Karen protested._

"_Kids." Olivia warned. _

"_Yes, ma'am." They chorused._

"_So we're going to jump ahead to election night."_

"_That's not jumping ahead." Harrison protested._

"_Well that's where we're jumping to." Fitz snapped._

**November 2003**

"Fitz," Olivia started, "you just need to breathe."

"I'm so nervous." Fitz admitted.

Olivia smiled softly at him and took his hand, leading him out into a hallway. "Look at me." She directed. "Just for a minute."

"A minute." He repeated.

"Yes, just," she paused, "give me your hands." She held her hands out, "And look at me." And he did. For sixty seconds the two of them stood in silence.

When Cyrus opened the door to the hallway he found them like that, holding hands, staring at each other silently with soft looks on their faces. "Hey, Cy," Abby followed him out, "what are they doing?" She dropped her voice to a whisper.

"I have no idea." Cyrus asked.

"Then leave them alone." Mellie appeared behind the two of them, "Now." She directed.

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_Time out." Sammy held his hands up in the time out symbol. "I thought Aunt Mellie wasn't allowed to come anywhere near the campaign until after Uncle Fitz was in office." _

"_That's what I thought too." Cyrus muttered as he looked over at Mellie who just smiled at him._

**November 2003**

"Move." Mellie repeated as she shoved them back through the doorway to leave Olivia and Fitz alone.

"I thought you gave her an ultimatum. I thought you weren't letting her near the campaign until we were fully in office." Fitz asked Olivia.

"I did. Then I took it back."

"Why?"

"Because, she really loves Andrew. And Andrew really loves her. And you have me here on election night and I get to be here for you, who am I to take that away from them?" She asked.

Fitz gently pressed his lips to hers. "I really do love you." He whispered.

"And I really do love you too." She whispered back. "Come on future Governor. You need to be in there as they start announcing counties." She pulled him inside.

Once the door was safely shut behind them and Fitz was in search of Andrew and scotch, Olivia found Mellie, "Everything okay?" Mellie asked.

"He's nervous."

"I don't blame him. I am too." Mellie admitted.

"I know, but they've got this. I know they've got this." Olivia stated confidently, "And thank you."

"No problem." Mellie smiled and lightly touched Olivia's arm before picking up her empty wine glass and moving back to the bar.

"So you're okay with her being here?"

"Hello to you too, Jake." Olivia said pointedly, "Haven't seen you all evening. You or Abby." She specified. "And yes, I am. She's no longer a threat."

"You're so sure of yourself."

"I don't like to be questioned." Olivia stated flatly. "Especially when I'm right."

"And you always think you're right."

"I am always right."

Jake chuckled and held up his hands, "You're worse than Red."

"So you and Red." Olivia sung out, "We all know," she paused, "perv."

Jake laughed and flushed a crimson red, "Yeah, we're not good at being discreet. Not that it matters to me. I like Red. A lot."

"If you cross any lines with her I'll bust your knee caps." Olivia threatened.

"I know." Jake told her. "I know what you did to Putney."

"She told you?"

"She told me." Jake looked down at her and his usually soft, nearly Bambi gaze hardened, "I'd like to beat the shit out of him and put one through his temple myself."

"Have at it." Olivia let her hand rest on Jake's arm, "I'm glad she's found someone."

"I'm glad I found her." Jake gave Olivia a gentle hug before moving off to the side to annoy Abby more, leaving Olivia smiling and once again grateful that her best friend found someone else. Someone new. Someone better than her wife beating ex-husband.

"You look awfully chipper." Fitz held a glass of red wine in front of her.

"Thanks, and yeah, Jake and Abby."

"So weird."

"Not really, they fit." Olivia grinned.

"No their relationship. She still calls him perv and he calls her Red." Fitz shook his head, "But whatever works for them works for me."

Olivia clinked her glass with Fitz's, "Agreed."

"Hey!" Harrison got everyone's attention, "First votes are in." Everyone turned to face the television in the room. They watched in rapt attention as the map slowly bled red.

They'd done it.

Fitz was going to be the next Governor of the state of California.

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_Wow that is so awesome," Javi stood up, "so about dinner."_

_Corey, Javi's twin brother stood, "Dinner, definitely dinner time."_

"_That's fine, we can listen while we eat." James stood up, "El, go wash up."_

"_We seriously have to hear more of this?" Jerry asked._

"_It's at least a little romantic." Elise smiled softly._

"_It's boring." Alex muttered._

"_It is not boring." Brenda scolded her son, "Now go was your hands. You too, Nick." _

SCANDAL


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal (or How I Met Your Mother)_

**The One With the Family Trees**

_So there were some questions regarding who had children, how old they were, what their names were, who was dating who, etc, etc... So I decided to go ahead and cut that off now. _

Fitz & Olivia

Jerry - 20 years old

Karen - 15 years old

Cyrus & James

Ella - 10 years old

Huck & Quinn

Corey - 12 years old

Javi - 12 years old

Jake & Abby

Sammy - 15 years old

Andrew & Mellie

Elise - 18 years old

Harrison & Brenda

Alex - 14 years old

Nick - 11 years old

And not that this is a big deal in the story because the story is really Fitz and Olivia's love story - Jerry and Elise are dating and Sammy and Karen are dating.

Hope that clears everything up. I haven't gotten stuck on really elaborating all of the kids because, while it is entertaining that they're having to listen to this entire spiel and they're all bored and whiney (as are some of the adults... *cough* *cough* Harrison *cough* *cough*), they're role is much smaller and really won't be delved into deeply.

XOXO

MAS


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal (or How I Met Your Mother)_

**Chapter Fourteen: The One With New Year's Eve**

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_Okay, so everyone's good?" Olivia asked as they all returned to the living room since none of the tables in the house could hold everyone._

"_Yes, now Fitz," James placed the recorder next to him, "continue." _

"_Right, so I'd just been elected Governor."_

**November 2003**

"This is so incredible." Fitz sighed as he laid next to Olivia in bed that night, "I can't believe I won."

"You won." Olivia repeated, "You did it. Not your father."

"Actually," Fitz rolled over, "I think you did it."

Olivia blushed and pushed and errant curl out of his face, "It was all you, Governor Grant."

"Oh I like the way that sounds, say it again." He demanded.

"Governor Grant." Olivia repeated with a whisper.

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_Not to sound like one of the kids, but the theme was how you met Liv, and you met her, can we please move onto something else?" Harrison asked._

"_No, I want to hear everything." Brenda told them dreamily, "I didn't meet you guys until you ran for President." _

"_Oh this is perfect, I need all of the details about what you did between 2003 and 2008." James straightened, "Well, Mr. President, can we continue the story?"_

_Fitz nodded and looked over at Olivia, "I'm going to focus on our relationship now. We can go back and talk about foreign and domestic policies later." _

"_Sounds perfect." James checked his recorder before leaning back, "Continue." He directed._

"_So we're going to jump ahead January 2004, well technically December 31, 2003." He amended. "We had this big New Year's Eve Party at the club. Everyone was there, well except James and Brenda, we hadn't had the privilege of meeting you two yet." _

**December 2003/January 2004**

"It's countdown time!" Jake shouted as he spun a giggling and very drunk Abby around.

"Ten!" Mellie sang out to start the countdown.

"You better kiss me good at midnight, Governor." Olivia threatened him.

"Oh I'm going to do more than kiss you good." Fitz whispered in her ear.

_**Present Day - 2025**_

"_Stop!" Karen and Jerry yelled._

"_You guys can't tell us stuff like this." Sammy whined._

"_You have no idea where this story is going." Fitz whined back._

"_Fitz!" Olivia nudged him, "Keep going." She whined with them._

"_Right, so New Year's Eve." Fitz cleared his throat._

**December 2003/January 2004**

"Is that so, Governor?" Olivia challenged.

"Five!" Jake's voice rang above everyone else's.

"Four, three, two, one." Olivia mouthed before Fitz's lips landed on hers. Just as suddenly he pulled back. Letting out a little grunt of frustration as he pulled back, Olivia attempted to grab onto the collar of Fitz's shirt to bring him back up to her level. He resisted and instead dropped to his knee in front of her. "Oh my God." She said slowly, "Fitz, what are you"

"Olivia Carolyn Pope," Fitz began, aware that everyone in the room was now staring at them, "you are the most amazing woman I've ever had the privilege of knowing. I've fallen head over heels in love with you and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Fitz," Olivia interrupted him, "we've only been together for like three months are you sure you want"

"I want to marry you. You've become my best friend, my confidant, my biggest cheerleader, my lover, you keep me grounded, but you always have faith in me. I love you. I can't imagine loving anyone more than I love you." He pulled a small plum leather box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal his family's wedding set, "Will you marry me?"

Olivia stared down in awe at the rings in the old box. The engagement ring was white gold with a large square diamond surrounded by blue sapphires. The design on the band was intricate and perfectly flawed in it's vine design, accented by tiny diamonds and blue sapphires. The wedding band securely placed next to it held the same vine-like design with blue sapphires and diamonds along the top. Looking up into Fitz's eyes she understood exactly what she meant to him. These were his family's rings. His mother's family rings. The rings were legendary, they made it into the family some time in the mid to late 1800s and came over with Abigail Hulsey in the early 1890s.

The room stared expectantly at her as she stared into Fitz's eyes. Getting down on her knees in front of him, she rested her brow against his, "Yes, always."

"Yes?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes." She repeated.

Pressing his lips to hers he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She whispered back.

"I want to see the ring!" Abby squealed, latching onto Quinn to drag her forward and pull Fitz and Olivia apart.

"Hey, if I want to make out with my fiancee you should let me." Olivia protested as she held out her hand. Instinctively her eyes flew to Mellie who was standing still next to Andrew. She'd had her eyes set on those rings for years. Why did Fitz have to do this in front of Mellie?

Just as suddenly a smile spread on Mellie's face and she floated to her side, "I haven't ever seen the rings, let me look too." She looked down at them and a series of microexpressions flew across her face before settling back into a smile, "They're beautiful, Liv. They suit you."

Olivia drew her into a hug, "Thank you." Even through the pleasantries, Olivia could feel the tinges of envy seeping through. Olivia honestly wanted to one day call Mellie a friend, but she wasn't sure that would ever be plausible.

"I'm happy for you." Mellie stated as she looked between Olivia and Fitz, "You two will have such a wonderful life together."

"Thank you, Mellie." Fitz nodded as he shook Andrew's hand.

"We should call your mom." Olivia mumbled as she looked up at him, "And my parents."

"Definitely, we need a picture too." Fitz drew her into his side, "Who's got the camera?" He asked.

SCANDAL

"Oh, Livia," Maya Pope smiled down at her daughter, "it's just a beautiful ring." She wiped a stray tear from her eye, "I'm so happy he proposed. He was nervous."

"You knew?" Olivia asked.

Maya nodded, "He called and asked our permission. He offered to fly out to show us the rings and everything, but he's so busy and with your father's new exhibit and me dashing off to London briefly, well the call was sufficient and very nice." She tucked a curl behind Olivia's ear, "And a gentlemen who loves you."

"He really does. He wouldn't have given me these if he didn't." Olivia looked down at the engagement ring, "I'm afraid I'm going to lose it." She admitted.

Maya shook her head, "You'll be find, baby girl. I promise."

"My turn to hug her." Eli Pope's tall figure approached.

"Daddy, thank you for saying yes." Olivia whispered as she hugged her father tightly.

"Well if he didn't love you so darn much I wouldn't have, after all, he is a Grant." Eli reminded her.

"Nothing like his father so far." Olivia murmured.

"Well if he turns out to be we'll just handle it, but I doubt it." Eli stated honestly, "He's a good man. You're going to have a good life with him. I just hope you two make your way back to the East Coast eventually."

"Oh we will," Fitz came into view with his mother. "I promise we won't stay over here for forever."

"Fitz, you are Governor." Olivia reminded him.

"You know, I heard that somewhere." Fitz mused, "Honestly, though, Liv, three of the most important people in our lives live on the East Coast, eventually we'll find our way back there. In the meantime, OPA will move here just like you and Abby are planning and everything will just fall into place."

"Here's hoping." Olivia murmured with a smile.

SCANDAL


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal or How I Met Your Mother_

**Chapter Fifteen: The One with Abby's Overreaction **

_**Present Day - 2025**_

_Karen sighed and stretched, "We know that Grandpa Eli and Grandma Maya love you more than they loved anyone else in the world, you're totally Grandma Maya's favorite, can we please not anymore?" _

"_Honestly Karen, I think you're actually related to Aunt Abby." Olivia rolled her eyes, "You're too dramatic for your own good." _

"_Aunt Abby is not the only dramatic one." Harrison mumbled._

"_What was that?" Olivia questioned quickly, her lips pursed and her eyebrow raised._

"_Run, Uncle Harrison, run!" Jerry advised, "Mom's giving you the look."_

"_Alright, alright, I'm going to continue." Fitz held up his hands, "So the next story is about your Aunt Abby and me." Fitz grinned as Abby stuck her tongue out at him._

**January 2004**

"No, absolutely not." Abby crossed her arms. "As your maid of honor I cannot condone it."

"I don't recall asking for your permission." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I cannot throw a wedding together in three weeks." Abby stomped her foot.

"We're not having a big wedding. Just a small ceremony with our family and friends. And I haven't asked,"

"I know you're going to." Abby interrupted.

"Actually," Olivia bit her lip, "we weren't going to have a bridal party." Olivia stepped back at the look of murder in Abby's eyes.

"FITZGERALD GRANT!" Abby screeched.

"Your turn." Olivia sang out as she dashed out of the room in the governor's mansion and down the hallway, "I'm going grocery shopping." Olivia called out.

"Can I come?" Fitz asked quickly.

"Nope." Olivia grinned and winked at him, slamming the door to the garage behind her.

"Fuck." Fitz muttered as Abby cornered him.

"A wedding in three weeks? A wedding with no bridal party?" She approached him much like a predator. "Are you trying to ruin my life?"

"Okay, crazy lady," Fitz held up his hands, "first of all, it's our wedding, not yours, and second of all, we don't want to wait a year to get married when we know we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"You can start now and then get married later."

"Okay, well we want to live together now, and since I'm the governor I'm thinking it would be bad form to move her in until we're married." At Abby's look he sighed, "Okay I asked and she was the one who said it would be bad form, I don't really give a shit about form at this point. Look, this is Liv's idea, not mine. And I fully support her."

Abby let out a long yell, "At least fix the bridal party thing." She stormed out of the kitchen.

"And I am actually trying to date that."

Fitz turned at the sound of Jake's voice, "You're insane." Fitz stated flatly.

"I know. But you know what they say about crazy people." Jake winked.

"Actually, no I don't." Fitz frowned.

"The sex is the best." Jake opened the fridge and pulled out a soda, "So, three weeks huh?"

"Yeah, we're just going to do it in the backyard here, no press." Fitz grinned, "No suits or big poofy dresses, simple."

"Yeah, well Red isn't going to let that happen." Jake informed him bluntly.

"Why is Abby threatening to kill you?" Harrison asked as he joined them. At the look on Fitz's face he groaned, "You did not announce to Abby your wedding plans? Dude, I told you what to do. You lie to Abby and then just throw it on her the day of and then she's mad for like two hours but all the love will make her happy and she'll be over it and we won't have to endure three weeks of Abby's drama."

Fitz and Jake laughed as Quinn came into the room, "You do know you're a special kind of idiot, right?" She smacked Fitz.

"Ow, no hitting the Governor!" Fitz protested.

"There's a special place in hell for people like you." She continued, "Abby is going to drive me nuts. I don't want to work with her anymore."

Harrison laughed, "Well you can tell Liv that, me I'm going to head to the office to grab a stack of papers I left."

"Dude, it's Saturday." Jake protested.

"And I'd rather be working than listening to Abby bitch." Harrison waved as he headed out the side door.

_**Present - 2025**_

"_Aunt Abby," Karen looked over at the redhead, "were you really that bad?" _

"_NO!" She protested, "And the wedding was a horrible idea."_

"_The wedding was perfect." Olivia interrupted, reaching over to lace her fingers with her husband's._

"_It really wasn't enough time, Mom. Why would you not have a big white wedding?" Karen protested._

"_Thank you!" Abby grinned._

"_Okay, now I'm convinced you're not my daughter." Olivia muttered._

"_Hey!" Karen squealed, "Not nice, Mom." _

"_So what happened next?" Sammy asked._

"_Why do you even want to know?" Jerry moaned._

"_The faster they tell the story the faster we can leave." Sammy pointed out._

"_Great thinking, please get on with it." Harrison leaned forward._

**January 2003**

"Baby, I'm back!" Olivia called out. She stopped in the kitchen, "What the fuck?"

"Welcome to Wedding Planning Day I." Abby motioned around the kitchen.

"The living room, dining room, and my office have been destroyed." Fitz leaned against the countertop, "Hence the drinking at 2pm." He held up a beer. "Can I get you a glass of wine."

"Holy fuck, yes please." Olivia groaned.

"Damn, I should've made mimosas for this." Abby groaned.

"No, you should've opened a bottle of Jack." Quinn muttered, banging her head repeatedly on the countertop.

"You're going to make this a hellish three weeks aren't you?" Olivia asked as she accepted the wine from Fitz.

"Yes. Particularly if you don't have at least a maid of honor and a best man." Abby crossed her arms.

"You know what, just for that, no there will be no bridal party period. And if you keep this up we'll move it to City Hall." Olivia threatened.

"Fitz! Do something!" Abby protested.

"Sorry, but I'm good with whatever Livie decides." Fitz told her with a grin and a wink at Olivia.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


End file.
